When You Wish Upon a Star
by mandancie
Summary: Harry is about to turn eight years old. Will his wish be granted? Pre-Hogwarts. A birthday story for AlElizabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

 **A/N: My Supernatural beta's birthday was a couple of weeks ago. She gave me a prompt and ask for a story. Here it is.**

 **Enjoy!**

This had to be the worse day ever. Remus walked into his flat and sat down on the threadbare sofa, letting his head rest on the backrest, inhaling deeply as he closed his eyes and tried to relax. It was three days after the full moon, and he was still sore. Much against his better judgment, he had gotten up that morning and went to work. It was a small establishment, and they didn't mind him requesting a few days off each month. The owners didn't know about his "furry little problem," and he hoped that they never would. It was still hard for him to find a decent job with the unfortunate stigma of werewolves still going around.

After the day he had, he just wanted to get out of his clothes, curl up in his bed and not come back out until the next full moon. Even though the owners understood about him needing the time off, it didn't mean that there wouldn't be three or four days worth of work waiting for him when he got back. It was manual labor work and the first couple of days after returning from his time away were always the hardest.

Remus could feel himself falling asleep when clanking on the window woke him up out of his daze. Sitting up, Remus saw an owl perched on the window ledge. Slowly getting up, he walked over to the window and allowed the owl entrance. It didn't stay long. Only long enough for Remus to relieve him of his burden. The bird left without any treat or payment.

Closing the window, Remus looked at the envelope. Seeing the handwriting, Remus knew precisely who it was from. Opening up the letter it read:

 _Remus, please come to Hogwarts as soon as it is possible. I have something of great importance to discuss with you. Hope to see you soon. Albus._

A little more alert, Remus reread the letter. Wonder what could be so important that he needed me? Remus wondered. He guessed it could wait until tomorrow. He was just too tired to go anywhere tonight. Since he was standing, Remus went into his room and got ready for bed, falling asleep almost instantly. Hopefully, he could get a full nights sleep. That was his last thoughts before finally losing consciousness.

 _CRACK! BANG!_ "Aaahhhh!"

Remus woke with a start. His wand in his head, ready for whatever attack was coming his way. In times like these, Remus was happy about his condition. Being a werewolf, he could see clearly in the dark. It wasn't just blackened shapes, but objects with great detail and in his room, he could see that there was nothing or no one there.

"Aaaahhhh."

The crying wasn't loud, but Remus could hear it and knew about where it was coming from. Getting up, Remus headed for the door. Quietly opening the bedroom door, he quickly cast Lumos to light the entire living room. With a curse on his lips ready to attack whoever was in his home, he rushed out to see. What he saw made him stop in his tracks.

_0000_0000_0000

"Happy Birthday, Harry," Harry whispered so he wouldn't disturb his relatives.

Harry was laying on the floor in his cupboard. He had drawn a cake with candles into a shelf that held the cleaning supplies. He was using a broken green crayon that he found forgotten in the back corner of Dudley's second bedroom.

Once his cake was finished, he inspected it making sure that he had everything that he remembered that Dudley had on his just a few days ago. Seeing that everything was the same as he remembered, he was about to blow when he remembered he needed to make a wish. Thinking about it, he closed his eyes and tried to decide on a wish.

Should he wish for toys? Never had any in the first place, so not having toys now wouldn't hurt him.

Should he wish for clothes? No, he had clothes. Even if they were too big. He still had clothes to wear.

Should he wish for something to eat? That was a possibility because he was hungry, but he's been hungry before, and it didn't bother him that much. Plus he could always sneak a bit here or there when he was cleaning.

Then a thought popped into the child's head. Feeling love. That was one thing he wished he could feel is someone to love him.

A small smile ghost the child's lips as he decided on his wish. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Harry made his wish.

After the last bit of air left Harry's lungs, he then felt like he was being sucked into a tiny tube and he couldn't take another breath. Then all of a sudden the feeling of being squeezed to death stopped. He felt the ground under him, and it didn't help the bruises from the previous evening. Harry tried to suppress the whimper that wanted to escape his lips, but he couldn't stay quiet.

Tears stung his eyes as his back and shoulders were throbbing from the sudden movement. Curling into a ball, Harry tried to stem the pain he was feeling. His shaky breathing froze when he heard movement in another part of where ever he was. He was scared to look up.

Harry heard a door swing open fast. From experience, he knew that nothing good ever happened to him when someone came towards him that fast. He tried to push himself into a tinier ball so stem his shaking.

_0000_0000_0000_000

Remus gasped at the small form curled up in the middle of his living room floor.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon. Please don't hurt me again. I didn't mean to do anything freaky. Please," said the meek voice from the floor.

Remus' arms fell limply to his side as he listened to the low mantra of this poor little child. Listening to what the child was saying brought more and more questions to the forefront of his mind.

Not wanting to scare the child any more than he already was, Remus slowly knelt down to the floor.

"Child," Remus said, speaking softly trying not to scare the boy further.

The child froze where he laid.

"It's okay, child," Remus soothed. "No one will hurt you here. Please let me see you."

"Please don't hurt me," the child whispered.

"No one will hurt you," Remus replied.

Very slowly the child unfolded himself from the ball he made of himself. If Remus thought the idea of a child being in the middle of his flat surprising, when the child straightened up, he got a bigger surprise.

After living with him for seven years and then in the later years patrolling the halls with her, Remus knew exactly who this child was. The big question was why was Harry Potter standing in his living room?

"Harry? Is your name Harry Potter?" Remus asked.

Harry, who was now on his knees sitting on his heels, quickly glanced up at the man in front of him before averting his eyes. "Yes, sir," came the meek reply.

"Harry," Remus said, softly. "Please look at me."

Very slowly, Harry did what he was asked. When their eyes met, Harry looked at the man in front of him. He slightly tilted his head to one side as he looked at the man. Never had he ever reached out to an adult, and he didn't know why he was doing it now. It was like something in him just needed to touch the scars on the man's face.

Remus didn't move when he saw Harry reaching out to him. He didn't want to scare the child.

Harry let his fingers rub over the raised scars on the man's cheek and jaw. It was a light touch hoping that he didn't hurt the man and make him angry.

Remus watched the child as he inspected his scars. The expression on the child's face told Remus a lot. There was an inquisitive look as if he was wondering what made them. Then there was a resigned look as if he understood the pain behind the scars. Finally, Remus saw a glimpse of acceptance when Harry lowered his hand and was looking Remus in his eyes.

"Harry," Remus said. "Do you know how you got here?"

Harry shook his head.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"I was in my cupboard making a wish."

"You...your cupboard?"

Harry nodded. "Cupboard under the stairs."

Remus brow furrowed after hearing that. The wolf inside him wanted to come out and find where he was staying and see for himself what he lived through if his room was the cupboard under the stairs.

Seeing the angry look on the man's face, Harry quickly stood up and moved to the other side of the chair to get some distance from him and the now angry man.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Harry said, gripping the arm of the chair he was standing by.

Remus blinked, trying to keep the wolf inside him at bay. The last thing he needed right now was to scare the child more than he needed.

"Forgive me, Harry," Remus said. "I promised that I wouldn't hurt you and I meant it. I was just a little upset about what you said. But I am not angry with you."

"You're not?"

"No," Remus said, shaking his head. "Are you hungry?" He asked, changing the subject.

Harry looked at Remus for a second and started to shake his head.

"Please don't lie to me, Harry," Remus softly chided. "Are you hungry?"

Biting his lip, Harry nodded.

"Good boy," Remus praised, standing up from the floor. "Let's see if we can find you something to eat."

The two of them walked into the small kitchen.

"Sit at the table," Remus instructed.

Harry obeyed though he was uncomfortable, having never sat at the table before. He didn't want to see that scary look again.

Remus turned his back on the child. He pulled out a loaf of bread and went to his icebox and pulled out some cheese.

"You will have something light," Remus said. "I want you to try and get some rest when you are finished."

"Yes, sir," Harry intoned.

"Tomorrow, we're going to see a friend of mine."

"Yes, sir."

Remus put the plate in front of Harry, and after a little coaxing, Harry began to eat. Remus went back to the icebox and pulled out some milk and poured a small cup for the child.

Harry was reluctant at first to eat, but the man had been kind and made it for him, and he asked him to eat it, so Harry brought the sliced bread and cheese to his mouth and took a bite. It being the first thing that he put in his mouth in a day and a half, it was the best thing that he ever tasted. He had bread at his Aunt and Uncle's house, but it didn't taste like this. Harry savored every bit of it before he swallowed his first bite. He took a second bite, and it was just as good as the first. Then the man put a cup in front of him and with great reluctance he put the bread down and picked up the cup. Taking a small sip, the flavor of the milk seemed to explode in his mouth. Never. He never had milk before. He'd always pour a cup for Dudley, but he was never allowed to have any. Now, he was having his first sip of milk. It was wonderful.

As much as he didn't want his wonderful bread and cheese and his cup of milk to finish, he ate the last bite of food and swallowed his last bit of milk. After all the excitement from earlier, Harry was getting sleepy. He yawned.

"Let's get you to someplace comfy," Remus said, holding out his hand for Harry.

Harry got out of his chair and walked over to the man. He looked at the man's hand for a second before he reached up and put his small hand in the big hand above him. When he felt the man's fingers wrap around his hand, Harry couldn't help the smile that came across his face. It was the first time someone has ever held his hand. It made him feel special.

Remus walked Harry to the sofa and let go of the child's hand. The smile on Harry's face quickly left when he felt the hand move away.

"Wait here," Remus instructed.

Harry stood where he was. Remus left out of the room but returned quickly carrying a pillow and a cover.

"Alright, Harry, get up on the sofa." Harry climbed on the sofa and sat down. Remus knelt down by the sofa. He put the pillow on one end. "Lay down." Harry laid down on the sofa, resting his head on the pillow. It was the softest thing he'd ever felt. He eyelids were closing when he felt a duvet cover him up.

"Thank you," Harry murmured.

"You're welcome, child," Remus said, smiling. "Get some sleep."

Remus started to stand when a small hand reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Wait," Harry said.

"What is it, child?"

"What's your name?" Harry asked, slowly blinking up at the kind man that fed him, covered him and gave him a soft place to sleep.

"My name is Remus," he replied. "It's okay. Go to sleep, child."

As if a spell was cast on him, Harry went to sleep instantly. Remus looked down at the sleeping child wondering how Harry managed to get to his house.

Standing up, he walked back into his room. He thought about what he was going to do. Then he saw Albus' letter sitting on the nightstand and knew what he had to do. He did tell the child that they were going to be visiting his friend, so he should follow up on that. At first, he thought he would go in the afternoon. Now that he has Harry Potter lay on his sofa in his living room, he knew now that he would be going first thing in the morning.

 **TBC...**

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this first part of my story. Please leave a review letting me know what you think of this story.**

 **Many hugs and kisses to you all. :)**

 **Mandancie :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **This chapter is unbeta'ed, so all mistakes are my own.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

The next morning Remus woke up to the smell of food cooking. It took a moment from his sleep-addled brain to comprehend what was going on. Then it hit him. He quickly sat up, stumbling out of bed. He made his way into the small kitchen. What he saw, he could not believe. Harry was standing on one of the chairs, cooking. A part of Remus wanted to rush over to the child and grab him away from the stove, but the other part of him, kept him rooted where he was standing. The part that kept him glued realized that Harry was no stressed. He looked like he was in his element. And that was what caused the third part of him to surface. His eyes flashed amber as the wolf in him wanted to either find where he was living or who placed the child there in the first place.

Not wanting to scare the child, Remus took a deep breath so that he could calm the wolf inside him down.

"Good morning, Harry," Remus said softly.

Harry turned around, smiling. "Good morning, sir."

Harry carefully moved the pan of food of the stove's eye and jumped down on the floor. Slowly and with great ease, Harry carefully picked up the hot pan and brought it over to the table.

When Harry placed the pan on the towel he had put on the table earlier, he turned and started looking for a plate.

"Oh," Harry said, startled, seeing Remus standing in the doorway. "I made breakfast."

"I see," Remus said. "Why?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer but didn't know how to respond. He just stood there slacked jawed for a second before he closed his mouth and lowered his gaze towards the floor. He always cooked breakfast.

Remus looked at the child before him and didn't like what he was seeing. This raised more questions that needed to be answered, but for right now, he wanted to get the sullen look off of the child. Looking around, he saw that Harry put his heart into what he made and it didn't make sense to let it go to waste.

"Well," Remus spoke after a moment of silence. "Why don't you tell me what you've made? It smells wonderful."

Harry's eyes lit up as he looked up at the man before him. Harry quickly went in search of plates and silverware so that he could serve the man.

Hopefully, if he liked what Harry made, then maybe he would let him stay.

Remus saw what Harry was trying to do and decided to help him set the table. After the table was set and much coaxing from Remus, Harry sat down in the same chair that he sat last night.

"Do you remember I said that there was a friend I wanted you to meet?" Remus asked as he dished up Harry's plate.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. After we finish eating, we'll get ready and then leave."

Harry looked down at his clothes and then back up to Remus with a confused look.

"I'm already ready," Harry stated.

Remus choked on his tea he was drinking while Harry spoke. Once he felt he got his airway cleared, he looked across the table at the child.

"Well, I still need to get ready," Remus stated. "So, if you don't mind waiting for me to get dressed, we'll go."

The rest of the meal went on in silence. When they were finished, Harry started gathering the dishes on the table, when Remus waved his hand, and the plates floated to the sink.

Harry blinked not knowing what he was looking at. The man just made the dishes move by themselves. Harry slowly got up and walked over to the sink basin. He wanted to see if there were strings or wires attached to the plates.

Remus watched the awe in Harry's eyes and pondered if showing Harry magic was a good idea. Seeing the surprised look on the child's face made him wonder if he did the right thing. Remus didn't stay in the kitchen, he went and got dressed, leaving Harry alone in the kitchen.

"Wow," Harry whispered. He looked around and saw that he was alone. "That was freaky."

The plates and cups just moved on their own. He definitely didn't feel any strings or wires on the plates, so it had to be freaky. The question is how did he show his freakishness. He was getting up to put the dishes in the sink, and they moved by themselves. Slowly stepping out of the kitchen, Harry walked over to the sofa and looked at the cover and pillow. He stared at it, wondering if he would make it happen again.

When Remus walked back into the room, he saw Harry staring at the bedding. A small smile creased his lips as he watched the child.

"Harry," Remus said in a low voice, so he didn't startle him. "What are you doing?"

Harry's head snapped up and looked at the man in front of him. The last thing he wanted was for the nice man to start hating him for being a freak. Harry knew better than to try and do his freakish powers. The last time that happened it wasn't good. Uncle Vernon was not happy. Harry shuddered at remembering what happened.

"Nothing," Harry said.

"Are you ready to go?" Remus asked.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a neat place. I think you will like it. It's called Hogwarts."

_0000_00000_0000

Harry and Remus were walking up the pathway towards Hogwarts. Harry felt that he would probably never be able to close his mouth again. Everything he saw this morning seemed to wow him to a whole new level. So many things played tricks with his mind.

When Remus told him that they would be taking the train to Hogwarts, Harry was beyond excited. He'd never been on a train. He had heard his cousin talk about the train rides he'd been on, but Harry was never allowed to take the train anywhere. When they got to Kings Cross Station, Remus had to hold on to Harry's shoulder so Harry wouldn't wander off or get any more distracted than he was.

Harry was mesmerized by everything around him.

"We need to hurry, Harry," Remus said, bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry raised his head to look at Remus and nod, but the tall man wasn't paying attention to him. Remus was looking ahead. Harry followed his gaze and once again, his jaw dropped, his walking slowed, but not by much since Remus had his hand on Harry's shoulder.

There in front of them was a brick wall. Harry looked up at Remus and saw that he wasn't worried that they were about to walk straight into a brick wall. When they were only meters away, Harry gave a quiet shriek and closed his eyes. He waited for the pain, but it never came. Harry kept his eyes shut. He was sure that they were close to the wall.

"Alright there, Harry?" Remus asked, looking down at the child.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, and again his jaw dropped. There in front of him was the most impressive train. It was bright red with gold trim. Harry couldn't help the smile on his face when they headed to climb aboard.

The train ride lasted about three hours. In all of Harry's excitement of coming on the train and seeing the inside of Kings Cross Station, he quickly got tired, and before he knew it, he was asleep.

Remus looked over at the child and smiled. Such innocence in this child. With everything that he's probably seen, he still has an innocence about him that Remus knew needed protecting. He hope that Albus will be able to help them.

Now, they were walking towards the entrance to the biggest castle Harry has ever seen. He was holding Remus' hand as they walked. When they reached the inside, Harry felt that he would never be able to close his mouth again. The entrance way had all these statues in armor. He wanted to reach out and touch them. Pulling his hand free, Harry walked over to the wall. He had to touch it. It was something that made him want to feel it.

Remus understood Harry's fascination with the school. He felt the same way when he first walked its halls. The werewolf watched as Harry wondered over to the walls and began running his fingers over the bricks.

"Come, Harry," Remus said after a while. "There's more to see."

Harry turned and looked at Remus, smiling.

Instead of holding the man's hand, Harry walked alone. He wanted to see everything, and the man just said that there was more.

Everything was so grand. Harry didn't know what to look at first. There were pictures everywhere of people and places. There were statues of armor all around. As he looked at the pictures on the wall, he thought he saw some of them moving, but it had to be impossible. Pictures don't move, Harry thought.

Harry followed Remus. Through all these magical, mystical things, Harry wondered who they were going to see. They haven't seen anyone since they left the train. Harry wanted to ask, but he didn't think Remus would like him asking and Harry was too preoccupied with all the beautiful things around him to take most of his attention away.

As they walked down a particular corridor, Harry saw a picture that caught his attention. It was of a landscape in the country. Where? Harry had no idea, but it looked peaceful. Harry stared at the painting not realizing that Remus was further down the corridor.

Remus had more things on his mind. He hadn't seen Albus in a few years, and now he was dropping by. Maybe he should have sent word of his arrival before coming, but he didn't know how Harry was going to take it. Ever since he did that little bit of magic in front of Harry at breakfast, Harry's been eyeing him in some instances like Remus was going to strike him. In Remus' observation, Harry didn't seem scared that Remus did magic. It looked like Harry was resigned to it. But it almost looked like the child thought that he did it. It was one of the major things that Remus needed to talk to Albus about. He too was unaware that the child in question was no longer beside him as he turned the corner.

_000_0000_000

"Well, what do we have here?"

Harry's focus left the landscape picture to see who was around him. He was standing alone in the hall. He didn't think on the fact that he was alone, meaning that the was separated from Remus. He wanted to find who was speaking.

"Well, don't just look around like an imbecile. What are you doing here?"

"Who is that?" Harry asked, who he thought was no one. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here. On the wall."

The next picture on the wall showed a man sitting at a table. There was a book on the table and one in the man's hands.

"What is your name, child?" The man sitting asked.

Harry blinked as he saw the man's mouth move. Tilting his head to the side, he looked at the portrait, trying to see if he really saw what he just saw.

"Your name," the man demanded.

Harry, recognizing that tone, shrieked as he straightened up.

"Harry, sir."

"A little young to be gracing these halls aren't you? Or am I behind the times and they are letting you children in here early?"

"Am I doing this?" Harry asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're talking."

"Of course, I'm talking."

"But pictures don't talk," Harry argued. "I didn't mean to do this. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Now the nice man is going to send me away." Harry said backing up to the other side of the corridor.

"Child," the man in the painting called out. "Harry, calm yourself. You've done nothing."

Harry stopped his mantra of words and looked at the painting again.

"But you're not supposed to be talking. I'm going to get in so much trouble for making you talk."

"I promise you, child," the man said. "You will not get in trouble here."

"But you talked," Harry said, slowly walking back to the picture.

"And I will again." the man said, smirking. After a moment the man spoke again. "I feel that we've started off on the wrong foot."

Harry's eyes got huge, and unlike earlier where he wanted to be away from the talking painting, he lunged forward to look at the base of it to see if he could see the man's feet.

"It's just an expression, child," the man said, laughing at the boy's antics. "My name is Percival."

"My name is Harry Potter."

The smile that was on Percival's face quickly vanished when he heard the child's name. Percival has been hanging on the walls of Hogwarts for many years. Throughout those years, all of the paintings have heard many things. Students were talking among themselves. Faculty was speaking to one another. But the painting will never forget the day after that awful Halloween when the school learned that two families were destroyed leaving only the babies to survive. Now standing before his frame was Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter?" Percival breathed. "It is an honor to meet you, child."

Harry smiled so much it seemed to brighten his whole body.

"So, what brings you to Hogwarts?" Percival asked.

"Remus said that there was a friend of his here."

"Indeed," Percival said. "Well, I will not hold you any longer. Go with your friend."

"Yes, sir. Bye Percival," Harry said, waving.

Walking away from the talking painting, Harry noticed that Remus was nowhere to be found. A part of Harry wanted to be frightened that he was alone, but walking down the corridor, Harry couldn't help but feel relaxed.

Harry turned down another corner and saw someone at the other end. At first, Harry thought that he and Remus were the only ones in this vast place, but now Harry can see that there were people here. Well, at least one. The man he saw was tall. He had long hair. That was something new for him. His uncle always talked about men he saw that had hair that touched their shoulders. The man had on a long black cape. The man seemed to be occupied by what he had in his hand. Harry watched as the man looked at the object for a second and then put it in his coat pocket. The man turned and headed down the corridor. As if there was a magnet attached to his billowing cape, Harry followed the man in black. He came to a stop at the door at the end of the hall and went inside. Wanting to see what the man was doing, Harry followed the man inside the room.

When he walked in, Harry was mesmerized by what he saw. Huge pots were hovering over small fires. Some were boiling. Some Harry could tell simmering by the sound it was emitting. Harry's attention quickly went back to the man as he took off his cape and stepped over to the table with the boiling pot on it.

Harry stepped inside and watched as the man in black started to work.

Severus just received the ingredient he was waiting on. It was essential for his work on the Wolfsbane Potion. Even if he didn't rightly care for the person he was making it for, he promised that he would find a way so that the transformations would be taxing on the human when the werewolf took hold. He had read in the latest potions journal the work that was coming along with bangle root. The article gave him the idea of using a different base to counter the harshness of the petrified dragon's blood. Now, Bangle root would react poorly in the Wolfsbane as it would counteract the gillyweed seeds that were needed. But there were properties within the Bangle root that gave Severus the idea of what he decided to use. It sometimes amazed Severus how some of the simplest things can be the solution.

Gathering the necessary ingredients, Severus began his updated version of the Wolfsbane. In his deep concentration, he was unaware that he had an audience.

Harry watched him move around the room with grace. He imagined that if the man still had his cape on it would billow from his movements.

Hazarding a chance, Harry stepped closer to the man, wanting to get a better look at what he was doing. Harry ventured as close as he was willingly trying not to disturb the man while he worked. Harry watched as the man sliced and diced, grind and pulverize. The child was so enthralled by what he was seeing his plans of keeping quiet didn't hold.

"Wow," Harry whispered.

Severus' fingers froze. There should be no one with him. But he distinctly heard a small voice. Dropping the knife that was in his hand, Severus slowly turned around to see who dared to come into his labs.

Severus couldn't help the small gasp as he looked at the child standing before him.

"What you making?" Harry asked, smiling up at the man.

For the first time in his life, Severus was at a loss for words. There standing before him, though the first sight of him he recognized Potter, then at that moment after the child spoke, he only saw Lily.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favored and followed my story. I am so happy that you are enjoying it.**

 **Please leave a review, letting me know what you think of Harry's situation now.**

 **Many hugs and kisses to you all.**

 **Mandancie**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

Remus was so lost in thought that he didn't realize that he was only hearing one pair of footfalls going towards his destination. It didn't become apparent to him until he was standing in front of the gargoyle. He was about to speak the password that was on the letter he had received the day before when he glanced down and saw that he was alone.

He quickly turned around looking down the corridor to see if he could spot the small child and it seemed that he heartbeat sped up when he realized that he was alone.

"Well, don't just stand there."

Remus turned back around and faced the gargoyle.

"I—,"

"Come up," the voice from the stone statue said.

Conflicted, Remus looked back down the empty corridor but turned and went up the spiral staircase leading to the Headmaster's office. He knew that Harry had to be somewhere in the castle and if anyone could pinpoint where Harry was it was the man he was going to see.

When he got to the last step, the door to the office opened. Remus could see his former Headmaster sitting behind his desk, working on some parchments in front of him.

Albus looked up at Remus as he walked into his office. Peering over his half-moon glasses, Albus smiled.

"I'm so glad that you could make it," Albus said. "I wanted you to come by as Severus has been working on the Wolfsbane potion."

"What?" Remus asked, distracted, looking back at the still opened office door. "I'm the guinea pig."

"Is something wrong?" Albus asked, standing up and walking towards Remus.

"I... as it is...I," Remus stammered.

"John," Albus said, calmly, putting his hands on the other man's shoulders, making Remus face him.

Remus blinked at the Headmaster. Only the man before him would call him by his middle name. Albus knew at the moment something was troubling the man before him. It had been a long time since Albus had to use calling him John to get him to calm down enough to speak. Actually the last time Albus had to use that method was when he learned he was the butt of a prank that could have ended horribly for him and two other students.

"Something happened last night," Remus confessed.

"All right," Albus said, lowering his hands. "How about you tell me what's going on over some tea?" Albus snapped his fingers and a tea service was sitting on his desk. "You still like your tea with sugar and honey?"

Remus couldn't help the small slide at the side of his mouth forming a smile at the fact that Albus remembered that though Remus wasn't much on sweets, except for chocolate around the full moon, he would indulge himself with his honey sweet tea.

"You remembered?" Remus whispered.

"Someone that has a sweeter tooth than me? Forever." Albus smiled, looking back at Remus.

After a moment of comfortable silence while Albus prepared each of their teas, Albus gestured for Remus to sit.

"Now," Albus said, handing over the cup. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

"I had a strange visitor last night," Remus said looking down at his tea.

_0000_0000_000

Severus could not believe who was standing in front of him. He was the spitting image of his father. From his hair to the glasses, the child screamed James Potter. And as much as he could not stand the man, Severus couldn't stop looking at the child. Though just has he had his father's looks there were still so much that showed he was Lily's child as well.

"What you doing?" Harry asked, bringing Severus out of his thoughts. No longer fearful, Harry walked up to the counter and peered over as much as he could to see what was on top. Even though he just turned eight and was now becoming a big boy, he heard Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon tell Dudley all the time that becoming eight meant that he was now a big boy, so that meant that Harry was a big boy as well. And so he was eight, and a big boy, just not a tall boy. He was still short for his age. The counter came up to his shoulders. When he got close to it, gripping the edge of the counter he tried to get on his tiptoes so that he could see in the bubbling pot, but was still too short to look inside. He gave a short huff of frustration and a pout that he couldn't see inside.

Severus watched the child, still frozen at the fact that Harry Potter was in his lab. He was supposed to be somewhere safe. That's what Albus told him. Harry was safe.

When he heard the frustrated sound come from the child, his eyebrow quirked up as he tried to keep his face neutral. That was definitely something that Lily would do if there was something that she wanted to see or do and wasn't able to. It took a lot in him not to smile as he remembered Lily looking that same way when she wanted to look at his notes or peer into his cauldron to make sure she was doing hers right.

"May I help you?" Severus said, finally finding his voice.

Lost in his memories, he didn't realize that the child was jumping up and down trying to look into the cauldron.

Harry stopped jumping and looked up at the man in black.

"I wanted to see what you were making," Harry said. "It looks really neat. I wanna see." Harry raised his arms up towards to the man. Never. Never had he been this open about what he wanted. He was determined to see what the man was making. It was as if whatever was in that pot was so important that nothing else mattered until Harry saw what was inside. He just had to.

Severus' eyebrows disappeared towards his hairline, looking down at the child next to him. He knew what the child wanted. Being around his godson when he was younger, Severus knew that was the universal gesture of wanting to be picked up. The question was why did the child want him to do it. The pleading eyes was too much for Severus' cold heart. For what may have seemed like an eternity of debating with himself was only a moment or two when Severus reached down and lifted the child in his arms.

The smile that came across Harry's mouth lit up his face that it warmed Severus to know that he put that smile on the child. That smile was Lily's smile. And seeing the child smiling and feeling him cling to his robes as he propped him on his arm until they were both comfortable. Severus couldn't help but feel that the child belonged in his arms. His legs wrapped around his midsection so easily. He had just enough fabric of his robe where it wasn't constricting Severus' movements in any way. He actually could get used to this.

It worked, Harry thought with glee. It actually worked. He always wanted to be picked up and held. He had seen Dudley get picked up. Even when he got too big, aunt Petunia still tried to pick him up, but not Harry. No, Harry wasn't good enough to be picked up. Harry loved this place. This place Harry could sleep on the couch. This place Harry could eat soft bread and creamy cheese. This place Harry could drink sweet milk. And now this place where he could be picked up like a good boy. Just being in the man's arms, Harry almost forgot the reason why he wanted to be up in the first place. All he wanted now was to savor the feeling of being held. When he felt the man moving, Harry turned slightly so not to slip off of the man's arm and peered down at the pot. His face scrunched up when he saw what was in there. It looked like a sickly green slime. It didn't smell that bad, but it wasn't good either. Satisfied about knowing what was in the pot, Harry turned back to face the man who was nice enough to pick him up.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It will be Wolfsbane Potion when it's finished," Severus replied.

"When will it be finished? Can I help?"

Waving his free hand over the cauldron, wandlessly casting a status charm over the potion. "It has to sit for an hour," Severus answered. "While we wait, why don't we go and see why you are in this school."

When Severus turned away from the counter, Harry really hoped that he wouldn't put him down. He'd hope that he could stay in the man's arms, slightly tightening his grip of the man's cape.

Severus glanced at the child in his arms as he made his way out of the lab, heading towards the Headmaster's office. He felt the child tighten his hold on him. Letting the child down was the furthest thing from his mind. Never did he think that he would walk around toting a child in his arms, but for some reason he just didn't have it in him to let the child go, even if he was James Potter's son.

When he realized that he wasn't going to be put on the floor, Harry gave a contented sigh as he laid his head on the man's shoulder. In that instance the lack of sleep he had gotten the night before popping into Remus' place came back full force. The slight rocking the man did while he walked down the corridor was soothing to the child. But he had a question that was itching to get out, and Harry knew he needed to ask before sleep truly claimed him.

"What's your name?" Harry asked. His voice was a low, sleepy murmur.

"Severus, child."

"Hmmm," Harry hummed, smiling a little. "Thank you, Sev'us."

"For what, child?" Severus asked, but didn't receive a response as Harry fell asleep in his arms.

_00000_0000_000_0000

"Last night?" Albus asked.

Remus nodded. "He just popped in."

"Where is he now?"

A blush crept up the werewolf's neck towards his cheeks as he looked down into his tea cup.

"Remus, where is the child?"

"He's somewhere in the school," Remus whispered.

"You lost him?" Albus asked.

"I was not paying attention," Remus admitted. He still had not looked up from his teacup. He just couldn't see the disappointed look in his mentor's eyes.

"John, look at me."

After a moment, Remus lifted his head. He was a little shocked to see the twinkle in Albus' eyes.

"He's in the school," Albus said. "We'll find him. There's nothing here that he can get into and hurt himself on."

Remus said nothing.

"Is that why you were reluctant to come up?"

Remus nodded.

Albus nodded. He felt a change in his warding, letting him know that someone was coming close toward the gargoyle. The magical signature of the wizard coming, let Albus know who was coming.

"Come on up, Severus," Albus called out.

Remus looked up at the Headmaster. He always wanted to know how he knew that someone was there. He didn't have time to wonder for long as he heard footsteps coming up the spiral stairs.

A few moments after Albus called out, the door to the office opened. Remus watched as Severus walked into the office, carrying a bundle in his arms.

"Harry," Remus called out, as he stood and walked over to the Potions Master.

"Do calm yourself, wolf. He's asleep." Severus scolded.

Remus wasn't paying attention as he walked over to Severus and laid his hand on the child's back, slowly rubbing it.

"Severus, dear boy, how did you come to have such a precious bundle?" Albus asked.

"The little imp followed me to my lab," Severus confessed, stepping away from the wolf, heading towards Albus. Remus falling into step beside the Potions Master, not wanting the child to leave his sight again.

"Stop hovering," Severus snapped at Remus. "I'm not going to hurt the child."

"I didn't think you were," Remus replied, stepping back a little surprised at the harshness of Severus' tone. "I know you won't hurt him. It's just I lost him. I didn't know where he was, if he was hurt. Forgive me, Severus."

Severus closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Take the child," Severus said, softly. "So you can see that he's fine."

Severus moved his hands to under the child's arms so that he could lift him away from his chest when he and the other men in the room received a surprise.

Harry turned his head and pressed his forehead against the Potions Master's shoulder. His arms tightened around Severus' neck and his legs crossed behind him, locking at the ankles. Severus was shocked as he thought the child was asleep. Remus started rubbing Harry's back in an attempt to calm the child down, but Harry would not be soothed.

Then both men heard the child murmur something that had them freeze in their movements.

"I'm a good boy," Harry whined. "I can be a good boy. I can be good. Please."

Both men looked at each other puzzled.

"Harry," Remus whispered. "Harry."

The child wasn't paying attention. He was shaking his head, trying to stay as close as he could to the comforting shoulder he was leaning on, repeating over and over that he could be a good boy.

"Harry, please child," Remus said, rubbing the child's back. "Please look at me."

Harry turned his head, without lifting it, and looked at the man he stay with last night.

"There you are," Remus soothed. He gave the child a small smile. "Now, why would you say that?"

"Uncle Vernon," Harry said, lifting his head off the man in black's shoulder. "Said that freaks couldn't be good boys. Only good boys can be picked up." Turning to face the man who was holding him, "and you picked me up, so I can be a good boy too. I'm not a freak. You picked me up." Tears pooling in his eyes as he lowered his head back on Severus' shoulder. His own small shoulders shaking as he cried.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favored and followed my story. :) I happy that you are enjoying it.**

 **Please leave a review letting me know what you think of it.**

 **Many hugs and kisses to you all! :)**

 **Mandancie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

 **A/N: This story is almost finished. If things go as planned, only one more chapter left. Thank you so much for the support you have shown me with this.**

 **ENJOY! :)**

The three wizards in the room said nothing. The only sounds were that of the quiet weeping of the small child's cries. Severus, trying to control his temper, looked over at Remus and took a step back.

Albus saw Severus moving and at first thought that he was leaving with the child.

"Severus," Albus said.

"Calm him," Severus said, his voice not betraying the slight panic he was feeling seeing those eyes. "Calm him down before he kills us."

The Headmaster looked at Remus and then back at Severus just in time to see the protection charm fall over the potion master and the child. Albus' attention went to Remus.

Remus eyes were amber. Severus and Albus could see that Remus was trying to contain the rage wanting to get out. His wolf was angry and it felt that only blood will soothe the beast.

Albus walked closer to Remus. As much as he believed that Remus would not hurt him, he really didn't want to take chances with Harry. Waving his hand, he cast a stronger protection charm around him and Remus.

"John," Albus said, quietly. "John, can you hear me?"

A low guttural noise was the only response.

"Talk to me, my boy," Albus urged again.

"This is the second time he's mentioned that name," Remus growled.

Severus and Albus could see that it was only a matter of time before the wolf took control.

"John, you need to calm down."

"Whoever this 'Uncle Vernon' is, he hurt my cub!" Remus was yelling by the time he finished.

"Harry is fine." Albus tried to soothe the wolf.

"This Vernon creature deserves to bleed for hurting my cub."

Albus gripped Remus' neck with both of his hands and brought him closer so that he could whisper in the man's ear.

"Remus, listen to me, Harry is here. You brought him here. He's fine now."

Pulling back, Albus realized that he wasn't getting through to him, he looked over at Severus. Severus was slightly rocking Harry. One of his hands was slowly rubbing circles on the child's back. Albus could see that the child was still tense.

Albus had an idea on what would calm the wolf down. It was risky, but it was the only way. Remus wasn't far from bolting out of the office, seeking his vengeance on the world for what happened to Harry.

"Severus," Albus said, calmly. "Bring the child here."

"Are you mad? He is going no where near him in that state," Severus demanded.

"In order to calm him down, he has to physically feel and see that Harry is in fact fine. Bring the child over here."

Severus did not like this idea. When Remus was in this mood, there was little that could calm him down. The only saving grace was the fact that he knew that the full moon was two days ago, so Remus was still in control of the deep rage, but the wolf was making itself known. But he did agree that they needed to calm him down. He just didn't like that they had to use the child.

Slowly, Severus walked back over towards Albus and Remus. His hand absently moving up and down the child's back.

When he was standing in front of them, Albus lifted his hand and started rubbing his back. When Harry felt the extra hand on his, his body tensed under the touch.

Harry heard the men talking. He didn't mean to make anyone upset. He just wanted to been seen as a good little boy. The nice men he met have been wonderful to him. He didn't know if they could love him, but they both given him something that he had never had before; fresh food, sweet milk, soft pillow, comforting embrace. He just didn't want this to end.

"Harry," Albus whispered, bringing the small child out of his musing. "Can you trust me for a little bit?"

Harry's grip tightened around Severus' waist and neck, making the Potions Master grunt in pain.

"Harry, I promise you are still a good little boy, even if you are put down. You are a very good boy," Albus soothed.

Harry loosened his grip around Severus' neck but not fully letting the man go. Harry turned his head, but didn't lift it from the comforting shoulder. Albus stepped over a little so that he could get in the child's line of sight.

"I'm a good boy?" Harry asked, meekly.

"Yes, you are," Albus said without hesitation.

Harry lifted his head up and look at the man holding him as if trying to get conformation to what the older man was saying.

Severus nodded.

"A very good boy."

Severus was shocked. Never had he validated anyone. Nor, had anyone looked for him for conformation. He didn't know what he was feeling about this child. This was James Potter's son. The same James Potter that made his school days a living hell. But he was also Lily's son. And he could see so much of his best friend in the boy in his arms.

"Harry, I need to ask a favor," Albus said.

Still not letting go of the man in black, Harry slightly turned in Severus' arms to look at the older man.

"My friend is very sad," Albus explained.

"The freak made him sad?" Harry asked, putting his head back on Severus' shoulder, trying to get some more comfort.

"You are not a freak," Severus soothed as he patted the child's back.

"No, dear boy," Albus quickly soothed, rubbing Harry's back. "I think he needs a hug from you. Only a very good boy, like yourself, can help Remus out."

Harry looked over at the man who was nice to him first. He did give him his first meal in a while and he let him sleep on the couch and not in a dusty cupboard. He figured he owed the man at least a hug. He really didn't want to get down from the dark man's arms. But he was a freak and freaks aren't supposed to be comforted. But then, they kept saying that he wasn't a freak. If only he wasn't.

Biting his lip, Harry wiggled, hoping that was the right thing to do to get down. He didn't want to ask because he felt that would mean that he didn't want to be picked up again. If he asked to be put down, then if he wanted to be lifted again, they would say he asked for it and he wanted to be picked up again. It was more than just not having to walk anywhere. It was the feeling of being close to someone. And that someone wanting to make sure that you were safe and loved.

No one ever picked up someone that they didn't love. Harry Potter, the freak of Surrey, was proof of that.

Severus lowered the child onto the floor. Harry gripping his jacket, trying to wait till the very last second before letting go. When he feet touched the floor, he didn't want to let go. If he let go then it would mean that it didn't happen. As long as he held on, Harry could convince himself that it did happen. He did get picked up and carried. But he also wanted them to continue to see him as a good boy so he loosened his grip until he finally let go.

His throat burned at the separation but he was going to be a good boy and not let the tears fall.

Without being asked, Harry took the few steps over to the man he stayed the night with, reached up and tugged on his jacket. When the man looked down, Harry could have sworn the man's eyes looked like a burnt red color. That fascinated Harry. Without lifting his arms like he did the man in black, he felt hands under his arms and swiftly being picked up.

Harry's emotions he couldn't contain. He thought he would never have that feeling again and not a few minutes of being put down he was being picked up again. This time, tears sprung to his eyes and spilled over. He felt arms tightening around him as he was held. Harry buried his face in he man's shoulder as he felt himself moving.

Remus paced back a forth, holding Harry, breathing in the child's scent, as he tried to calm the wolf inside him. His cub was in his arms.

The slight swaying motion and subtle bounce in movement calmed Harry where they all could see that he was going to sleep.

Albus walked over to Remus, stopping him from his pacing. The headmaster could see that the small child's eyelids were getting heavy.

Rubbing the child's back, Albus said, "You are such a good boy, Harry. And you will be a good boy when you wake up in the morning."

Harry lifted his head off the comforting shoulder and looked at the older man.

"This is a dream?" Harry asked.

Albus nodded. Both Severus and Remus gave the Headmaster a hard look at what he was implying to the child.

"You're tired, aren't you?" Albus asked.

Harry thought about it. That would explain so much. This was a dream. That's why he got something good to eat, and a soft place to sleep, and why he was cradled in loving arms. This was a good dream. A dream he didn't want to wake up from. But he was tired. A wide yawn escaped his mouth just thinking about how tired he was. Harry blinked with a sudden awareness. He twisted his body looking for the man in black. If this was a dream then he should be able to tell what's been going on.

Severus saw the child searching for him so he got closer to Remus. When he was close enough, Harry leaned over, holding his arms out. He was enjoying being carried around. When he was secure in the other man's arms, Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and laid his head on his shoulder.

"I want to tell you something," Harry whispered.

"Alright, child," Severus whispered back.

"Since you're a dream I know you can't tell Uncle Vernon."

Severus heard the low growl come from the wolf, so he stepped back and walked over to the other side of the room. He would let Albus deal with calming Remus down again.

"Why did you tell him this was a dream?" Remus growled in a low voice.

"He can't stay here, Remus," Albus whispered back. Both men were looking at Severus walk to the other side of the office.

"Whoever this Uncle Vernon is deserves to die for what he's done," Remus said, adamantly.

"I'm sorry, Remus," Albus sighed. "He's protected by the blood wards. It is the safest place for him."

_000_0000_0000

Harry let out a yawn as he laid his head down on Severus' shoulder.

"You're nice," Harry slurred, taking a deep breath. "Will you be in my dreams tomorrow?"

"Go to sleep, Harry." Severus let his hand rubbed up and down the child's back, making sure this time Harry was indeed asleep.

When Severus turned around to face the other men in the room, Remus could see the anger in the man's eyes.

"Is he asleep?" Remus asked.

"He fell asleep five minutes ago.

"Give him to me," Albus said, reaching over already trying to pry the child from the Potions Master's arms.

Severus reluctantly let the child go. Albus cast a sleeping spell over the small child to insure that he would stay asleep until he was back home. Albus knew that neither Remus, and looking at the expression on Severus' face, nor Severus understood why Harry had to go back.

Albus also knew that they weren't treating the young boy the best. He knew where he was sleeping, he just couldn't do anything about it, not until he was eleven. Maybe guardianship could be changed when he started Hogwarts, but now he had to stay with his aunt and uncle.

Without saying another word, Albus turned around and walked out of his chambers and stood at the floo. After throwing in the powder and giving his destination, Albus disappeared in the green flames.

Severus and Remus stood there for a second, trying to gather their thoughts. Severus, now angry, turned and walked towards the door. But not before walking past Remus and saying a few words before leaving the office.

"We need to talk. My office."

Remus looked at the empty fireplace and then to the now closed door. A moment later Remus followed Severus out of the office and down to the Potion Master's office.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who has favored, followed and reviewed my story.**

 **Many hugs and kisses to you all!**

 **Mandancie :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

 **A/N: Well, here is the last chapter. It is a little longer than I originally intended, but so many people wanted to say something.**

 **I hope you enjoy this last chapter to When You Wish Upon a Star.**

Albus stepped out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. He propped the small child in his arm so that he would have a more secure hold on the boy. Albus stepped out of the busy tavern and carefully walked to an abandoned alley and apparated to Surrey. Sleeping peacefully, Harry did not stir during his travels. Casting a disillusionment charm over the two of them, Albus began the last leg of his trek to Number 4 Privet Drive. Not wanting the residence of Number 4 to be aware of the opening and closing of their front door, Albus apparated once again inside the house.

Being the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus may have feigned denial before, but he always knew who were going to get their acceptance letters and who wouldn't. He also knew to where the letters were going to be sent to. It was one of his more brighter ideas. When he became Headmaster, he implemented the specifics of who the letters were addressed to. Most students, past, present, and future, there would be a listing of everything about them. His reason for adding that little aspect was for the "wow" factor he knew would come. A child getting a letter with their name on it, is special, but said letter having what room they reside in would bring awe to the children.

When he first dropped Harry off at the Dursleys' front step, he knew that this child would have his name in the registry to come to Hogwarts when he turned three. There was no doubt about it. So when Albus was looking through the book five years ago, tears pooled his eyes and anger filled his heart when the information came across under Harry's name. Cupboard under the stairs. As much as he wanted to go and get the child from the clutches of those people, Albus knew he couldn't. He knew he would have to wait until the child came to Hogwarts. There he would make sure that Harry knew nothing but love that he seemed not to be getting from his relatives.

Footsteps coming from the floor above him, brought Albus out of his musing. He went to the cupboard and after opening up the small space, lowered the child onto what looked like a pile of ratty blankets. Looking down at the child, Albus wanted to take his wand out and change every aspect of the small space, but he knew he couldn't. Harry can't know about the wizarding world until he turned eleven. At the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, Albus, with a heavy heart, quickly closed the door and apparated away.

Petunia walked down the stairs already dressed for the day. She had many errands that needed to be taken care of. Waking up the freak so that he could start his cleaning early was where she was headed.

Harry woke up and looked around and saw he was still in his familiar cupboard.

It had been a dream, Harry thought.

But what a wonderful dream it was. He got to eat the creamiest cheese on the softest bread he'd ever had. Then there was the milk he drank. All his life he was never good enough to have milk. Yes, he poured it for Dudley when he made breakfast and sometime he would serve it at supper, but he was a freak and freaks didn't deserve good milk. Harry only could have water.

His thoughts turned on to the two men that held him. They were holding him. They picked him up and was holding him. It felt like they didn't want to let go either. Harry could almost still feel the secure arms holding him, bracing him against a strong chest. He could still feel the hard bumps of the men's heartbeats as they held him. The rise and fall of their chests as they breathed. The comforting shoulders that he rested his head on. These memories made his throat burn with bitter tears. He wanted that to be real. But why would it be real for a freak like him?

Harry took a deep breath as he tried to stem the tears that were threatening to overflow. Banging on the cupboard door brought Harry out of his musings. Sitting up, wiping his face, Harry quickly turned on the soft glowing light above him to make sure he had everything he needed to be dressed to their standards.

Another banging on the door, let Harry know that he needed to hurry up.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry said, quickly. "Coming, Aunt Petunia."

Harry reached for the latch handle, opening it, he crawled out of the cupboard. His aunt's pristine shoes, which he shined just yesterday, were in his line of vision. Looking up, Harry saw the disgusted look on his aunt's face.

"Good morning, Aunt Petunia," Harry said, standing up in front of her.

"Took you long enough," Petunia barked. "I want you to get started on breakfast, as you have a long list that needs to be done before lunch." She said, pushing Harry towards the kitchen door. "I don't want to see you at all when they start arriving. Now, get to it!"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry said, starting to gather everything he was going to need to make breakfast.

Well, Harry thought as he cracked the eggs. As wonderful as the dream was, he was back to the real world, where he was nothing but a freak that could never do anything right.

He just hope that he could get everything finished on the list that his aunt had for him so that he wouldn't get in trouble again.

_000_0000_0000_000

When Remus got down to the dungeons, he could hear banging, shattering noises. He followed the sounds to the nearby Potions room and saw that there were several cauldrons floating above head colliding with each other. The force of the collisions the cauldrons were shattering, but they were mending themselves back together before colliding again.

Remus saw movement out the corner of his eye and saw that Severus left his office door, connected to the classroom open. He could see the Potions Master pacing the length of the office.

Waving his wand, Remus stopped the self-annihilation of the cauldrons and had them place themselves back on the shelves. The constant banging was irritating the wolf inside him. He walked into Severus' office and closed the door.

"Is there a reason you stopped that?" Severus asked, not stopping his pacing.

"Noise was getting on my nerves," Remus replied. "If something is going to crash together, I'd rather it be that Vernon person and the nearest train."

Severus stopped mid-step at the mental picture of Harry's uncle and a train colliding. Looking over at the last Marauder, Severus could honestly say that it's been a long time since he'd seen Remus this angry.

"Something on your mind, Lupin?"

"What did he say to you? What were you two talking about?"

That question started Severus pacing again. After a few passes, he stopped and stood in front of Remus.

"You were prefects with Lily, right?"

Remus blinked at the absurd questioning. It took him a moment to respond.

"Uh, yeah. Then Head boy and girl together."

Severus nodded.

"During that time, did she ever speak to you about her family?"

"A little, why?"

"Did she speak about her sister?" Severus pressed on.

"I can't remember," Remus said. "It's been so long ago. Why?"

"We stopped talking after our fifth year," Severus confessed, backing away to start pacing again.

"What are you getting at?"

"You remember James' parents?"

"Of course. They were at the wedding."

"Were Lily's?" Severus asked turning back to face Remus.

Remus gaze dropped to the floor as he tried to remember his best mate's wedding. He remembered Sirius being the best man. He remembered James' father presiding over the wedding. He remembered how happy they appeared. He remembered a dark figure standing in the shadows. Quickly looking up he stared at Severus.

"You were at the wedding?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I was," Severus said. "She didn't know. Even though we weren't on speaking terms, she was still my best friend. I was not going to miss the happiest day of her life."

"You crashed it," Remus accused.

"Can you focus please," Severus said, rolling his eyes. "Lily's family. Were they there?"

Remus tried to remember everything that happened nine years ago, then like someone had drawn back the curtains, that particular day came rushing back. Everything that happened. It was a wonderful day. It was an outside wedding. The weather was perfect. Lily looked beautiful. He walked her down the aisle. He could remember when she asked him to walk with her. He remembered how she evaded the question of why her own father wasn't going to do it.

Remus looked up at Severus, shock in his eyes.

"No," he said. "Her family wasn't there."

"The reason her father didn't walk her down the aisle was because he had died two years before we graduated," Severus said.

"How do you know that?" Remus asked. "You two weren't talking."

"We still lived in the same houses we did before we started Hogwarts," Severus replied.

"Okay," Remus sighed. "If you're telling me this, bring up the past, then who is Vernon?"

"Lily's brother-in-law."

"What did Harry say to you?" Remus asked again.

"Let's just say they don't treat him well."

"Tell me, you know where they live?"

Severus looked at Remus and smirked.

_0000_0000_0000_0000

Harry finished plating up his relatives' breakfast. He grabbed a small end of bread and nibbled on it in the corner. As he ate it, his thoughts went back to his dream and the soft bread that he ate then. Oh how he wish he could have that same piece of bread again.

"FREAK," Vernon yelled, bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

He was startled so bad that he dropped the last bit of his bread on the floor.

"Do you think I am made of money?" Vernon yelled as he laboriously stood up from the table. "How dare you waste my good food?"

When Vernon got in front of Harry, he gripped his hair, pulling it towards the wall behind the child, keeping the child standing up. Vernon stepped on the piece of bread, smashing it into the floor.

"You ungrateful waste of space," Vernon sneered, inches from the child's face. "Waste my food, will you? You will pick up that and eat it. And there will be no more food for you today. Maybe that will teach you to not waste my food." Vernon let go of the child's hair, swinging his arm making the child fall on the floor by his feet.

Scared that he might get kicked, being so close to his uncle's feet, Harry tried to curl himself up into a small ball so that if he was kicked it wouldn't hurt too bad. Harry felt his uncle's foot move and his body automatically tensed for the impending blow. Luckily, the blow never came. Chancing a glance, Harry slowly uncurled himself and noticed that he was now alone in the kitchen. He was now sitting on his heels, looking down at the smashed piece of bread that seemed to be stuck to the floor and tears spilled from his eyes. Using his fingernail, Harry scrapped up the bread off the floor. Sighing, when his stomach growled from lack of food, Harry knew he wouldn't be eating anymore today, so he decided to save it. Standing up, Harry put the piece of smashed bread in his pocket.

Gathering the breakfast dishes, Harry began putting the food away and cleaning up the kitchen. He knew his aunt would be in soon with his cleaning list. At least the kitchen would be done so he didn't have to worry about that chore.

When he was drying the last of the dishes, Petunia came into the kitchen and put the list on the table, walking out without saying a word. After putting up the last dish, Harry looked at the list. He smiled as it wasn't as long as he thought it would be. Most of this wouldn't take him that long, so maybe he could be finished by the time Aunt Petunia's guest arrived.

Harry was working on his last thing on his list when the doorbell rang. A gasp escaped his lips as he looked up, fear in his eyes. He avoided pain with his run in with Uncle Vernon this morning, but he knew that it wouldn't be the same after their guests left this evening.

"You insignificant freak," Petunia yelled from the kitchen. She stormed into the living room where Harry was standing frozen at the sound of the doorbell. "I told you to be finished." She walked over to Harry, gripping the back of his neck and pushing towards the door. "Don't just stand there, get the door."

Harry was literally shaking as he reached up for the doorknob. When he opened the door, another gasp escaped his lips as tears pooled his eyes.

_0000_0000_0000_000

"You insignificant freak!"

The two men heard from inside the house. The man in black gripped the other man's arm, keeping him from breaking down the door. He was about to whisper to him that he needed to calm down when the door opened.

Harry looked up at the two men. Tears pooled his eyes as the two men from his dream were now standing in front of him. He quickly raised his arms, hoping beyond hope that they were the same men from his dream.

Remus and Severus looked down at the child. Neither one of them missed the red marks that were showing from his neck. When the child raised his arms, both of them wanted to pick the child up, but Severus held back in lieu of Remus grabbing this child. The Potions Master figured that if the wolf was holding on to the child then said child could keep the wolf calm.

A sob escaped passed Harry's lips when he felt hands under his arms. Is this real? Please let this be real. It feels real. When he felt his body being pressed against a strong chest and arms securely around him, Harry wrapped his arms and legs around the nice man that fed him in his dream, knocking his glasses off of his face not caring that they broke again. He buried his head in the crook of the man's neck.

"Harry, Harry, it's okay. We're here," Remus soothed, leaning his head over the child's head

"Is this a dream?" Harry sobbed. "Please don't be a dream."

"This is not a dream, Harry," Severus said standing behind the child, rubbing his hand across the child's back. "Never a dream."

Harry wanted to turn and be held by the dark man, but was afraid that they might be lying. As long as he was in this one's, Remus', arms they were real.

"Why is my door still open, freak?!" came the bellow from the male Dursley within the house.

Harry's body tensed in Remus' arms. Severus turned to face the inside of the house while Remus continued to calm Harry down, rubbing his back and speaking soothing words in the child's ear.

"Vernon," Petunia tried to hush her husband, thinking it was one of her guest.

Petunia stepped out into the foyer where she stopped in her tracks seeing someone she never thought she would see again.

"What are you doing here?" Petunia squeaked. "How did you find me?"

Severus said nothing. He just glared at the horse-faced woman. He didn't like her when they were children and his feelings were still the same now.

"Put my nephew down and get off my front porch."

"Who's there?" Vernon asked, coming into the foyer.

"It's one of them," Petunia whispered to her husband.

Severus raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

"Where are his things?" Severus asked.

"And where do you think you are taking him?" Vernon asked, stepping in front of his wife, squaring his shoulders at Severus.

"Away from you," Severus answered, calmly.

Remus stepped forward and looked at the couple.

"Are you 'Uncle Vernon'?" Remus asked.

Remus didn't really need an answer as he felt the child nodding his head at his neck, but he still waited for an answer.

"I beg your pardon," Vernon huffed.

"Let's talk," Remus said, walking into the house.

Vernon walked over to Remus and grabbed his shoulder, stopping him from going forward.

"Get out of my house," Vernon barked.

Remus quickly turned and faced the large man.

"It would be in your best interest to not put your hands on me again," Remus growled, his eyes changing color.

Vernon gulp down his fear as he saw the raw anger coming of the man before him. And did his eyes just change colors, Vernon thought, stepping back.

Still looking at the rotund man before him, Remus whispered in the child's ear.

"Do you want to go to Severus?"

"You'll still be real if I leave you?" Harry's voice was muffled and mumbled against Remus' neck.

"I'll still be here," Remus promised.

Severus walked over to the two and waited.

"Severus is waiting," Remus said.

Harry slowly lifted his head and saw the man in black that first picked him up in his dream. Biting his lip, Harry was scared that maybe he didn't want him, but Severus held out his hands as an invitation. Smiling, Harry, letting go of Remus, leaned over and collapsed in Severus' arms, clinging to him like a little monkey.

"Don't kill them," Severus told Remus, walking past the wolf as he headed towards the cupboard.

"No promises," Remus said, walking into the living room.

As if drawn by a spell, Vernon and Petunia followed Remus in the living room, sitting down on the sofa.

_0000_0000_0000_0000

Leaving Harry in that place was hard for Albus, but he knew if things were to go as he planned, Harry had to stay there. When he made it to his chambers, he walked over to the fireplace and sat down. It broke his heart listening to the sobs of the child.

A small ringing from one of his trinkets were going off, taking him out of his thoughts. Realizing where the connection of this particular trinket was to, Albus quickly rushed to the Astronomy Tower. One of the joys of being Headmaster, he thought as he apparated out of the tower.

_0000_0000_000_0000

Severus knew where the child slept as it was one of the things that he whispered to him before Albus took the child away.

"Harry," Severus whispered. "Is there anything you want out of here?"

Harry shook his head. He had his face buried in the same manner as he did when Remus was holding him. Severus, wanting to see for himself, opened up the cupboard and looked inside. His hold of the child tightened as he looked at everything that was in the small space.

Severus was brought out of his internal rage by the sounds of an apparating pop. Tightening his hold around Harry and pulling his wand out, Severus, preparing for a fight, slowly walked into the living room to see who came in.

"YOU LEFT HIM HERE!" Remus yelled when Severus opened the door.

Albus turned as Severus walked in.

"My boy, please," Albus tried to calm Remus down.

"They beat him," Remus accused, pointing at the couple on the couch, both of them frozen in fear.

"He's fine," Albus said.

"Are you serious?" Severus asked. "Fine? Really. He's been living in a cupboard."

Albus looked at Severus, but said nothing.

"A what?" Remus asked.

"A cupboard under the stairs," Severus said again, "but I think you already knew that."

It was hard for Remus to control his rage. He didn't know who he was angry with more, Harry's relatives or Albus.

"Harry has to stay here," Albus sighed. Remus' seemed to deflate hearing that from Albus.

"No, he doesn't." Remus said, his voice flat as if all the fight just drained out of him.

"He can be with someone that loves him and can protect him. He will not find love in this house."

Remus walked over to Severus, gripped his arm, tightly and the three of them apparated out of Number 4 Privet Drive.

Albus closed his eyes and lowered his head. This was not how things were supposed to go. Harry was supposed to be safe here, cared for and loved. He was supposed to come to Hogwarts a healthy, happy child, learning to become a powerful wizard. But that isn't what will probably happen. Remus and Severus are gone. Albus knew if he really wanted to he could find them, but after everything he's seen today, he just didn't want to.

He looked over at the couple still sitting on the sofa.

"All you had to do was love him," Albus said, quietly.

"I never wanted him in the first place," Petunia said, finally finding her voice. "You left him on the stoop, meaning you didn't want him either."

Albus just looked at the woman. This was the same person that begged him, sending multiple letters asking to be admitted into Hogwarts. Did he plant a bitter seed in this child in his response? Maybe so, but it's too late now. Petunia was angry and jealous. She was jealous of her deceased sister. She's still alive and still holds a candle to her hatred of her sister.

Albus pulled out his wand and slowly walked over to the couple on the sofa.

"What are you planning on doing?" Vernon stuttered, trying to lean back on the sofa.

"I know it was a little unorthodox the way Harry was left," Albus said, his eye avoid of his usual twinkle. He just look like an old man. "You knew how to get in touch with me if you didn't want him." Albus directed that statement to Petunia. Vernon looked between his wife and the old man standing before him. "All you had to do was treat him decent. It shouldn't have been hard to do. He's a very sweet boy. He shouldn't have been that starved for affection, for a gentle touch, for just to hear that he was a good boy. You had one job."

Albus' voice never raised from just above a whisper, but the two on the sofa heard him loud and clear.

"Just one job," Albus continued. "But it's fine now. I know he'll be taken care of. But not you."

"What are you going to do?" Petunia squeaked, leaning against her husband.

Albus didn't answer her. He raised his wand and said one word, "Obliviate."

Minutes later, Albus slowly walked out of Number 4 Privet Drive, closing the door behind him. When he a few feet away, making sure that he was the only one outside, he turned, waving his wand over the house, dismantling the Blood Wards that he constructed seven years ago. There was no reason for them to stay up; Harry didn't live here anymore.

_0000_0000_0000

The two wizards and child popped into the living room of Remus' flat. A moan was coming from Severus' neck. Harry didn't like that feeling. It made his tummy ache, threatening to bring up the slice of bread he ate for breakfast. He didn't want that to happen as it will be a long time before he's allowed to eat again. Breathing through the pain in his stomach, Harry began to feel hands on his back and neck, soothingly rubbing him. He could also feel the vibrations of someone talking. Trying to calm everything down so that he could focus on the comforting words helped how he was feeling.

"It's alright, Harry," Severus soothed. "It'll pass. Can I put you down so that I can make sure you're okay?"

Harry mumbled something through the pain. The sound was again muffled by the one holding him neck.

Letting out a breathless chuckle, "You are a very good boy, and we will still be here when I put you down."

"Will I still be able to get picked up?" Harry's voice was louder this time since he moved his head back a little.

"If your wish is to be carried around, I do not see why it would be a problem, but I'm sure you would like to explore your new home while walking on your own two legs."

Harry opened his eyes and fully lifted his head off of the comforting shoulder and looked around. A gasp escaped his lips as it looked so familiar. He knew this room. He'd seen it before. Leaning back a little in Severus' arms, but keeping hold of the man's shoulders, Harry looked around the room. It was exactly like his dream.

In his awe of the room, he didn't notice that he was being put down until he felt the familiar sofa under him and the man in black kneeling down in front of him. Harry's attention quickly went to the sofa he was sitting on, sliding his hand over the cushion, remembering how it felt in his dream.

"How is your stomach feeling, now?" Severus asked.

Harry's hands stopped moving and looked up at Severus. He thought about it for a second and it didn't feel like it did before. "Fine," Harry shrugged.

"Do you think you can eat a little something?" Severus asked.

At that moment Remus walked into the living room carrying a small plate and a cup. When he placed it on the table, Harry saw that it was toasted cheese bread and milk. Harry gave a small nod and reached for the milk.

Will it taste the same? Harry wondered as he took a sip. When he drank it, a smile came across his face. It was just like his dream. Making sure that he paced himself, he didn't want to finish quickly, Harry took small sips to make the milk last longer. Halfway through with the milk, Harry put the glass down, reaching for the bread. The sandwich was just like the dream, Harry thought. Looking around, he saw that Remus was sitting next to him. There was a question that was bugging Harry and it would not stop nagging at the child. Looking up and seeing the man look at him, Harry asked his question.

"Is this a dream?"

"No, Harry," Remus said, softly, shaking his head.

"This is real?" Harry asked again.

"Very real," Severus replied.

Harry looked between the two men and smiled. This was real. Harry looked down at the sandwich and took a bite. Just like his dream, earlier, it was the exact same.

After eating and putting his dishes away, Remus showed Harry around the flat which wasn't that big, but Harry loved it. Remus spoke of going shopping as soon as the next day for a few odds and ends as he put it. Harry smiled. For some reason the thought of going shopping seemed like a fun prospect especially after what they said they were going to get. He also talked about going to get more food, so Harry wouldn't have to worry about what he would have for breakfast, dinner or supper. Harry was just excited at the prospect of eating that much every day.

As the day came to a close, both men saw that Harry was fighting sleep. They were sitting in the living room. Remus and Harry were on the sofa and Severus was sitting on the chair next to them, reading the Daily Prophet. Both men could see that Harry was sleepy, but each time his eyes would close, he was quickly awaken.

"Come child," Remus said. "Let's get you to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

Harry stared up at the men, his eyes darting from one man to the other. He didn't want to go to sleep. If he went to sleep it would mean that this would all end. He didn't want this to end.

Thinking that Harry was really sleepy, Remus reached down and picked the child up, carrying him into the bedroom. Harry held on, but not as tightly as he'd done that morning, when he was placed on the bed, Harry let go and looked up at Remus.

"Do I have to go to sleep?" Harry whispered.

"You're tired," Remus said, kneeling down in front of the child. "We have a big day tomorrow. You need your rest."

"But, if I go to sleep, it will all be a dream," Harry confessed as a lone tear flowed down his cheek.

Reaching up and wiping away the tears, Remus said, "This isn't a dream. I will be here when you wake up."

"You promise?"

"I promise," Remus declared. "This is not a dream. Never a dream. You're never leaving my side. Not again."

Harry smiled and reached out hugging Remus around his neck. Remus rubbed his side, then pulled the child back.

"Now, how about you get some sleep. And tomorrow we are going to get you some new clothes and furniture?"

Harry nodded, laying down on the bed. It was much softer than the sofa in his dream.

"Good night, Remus," Harry said, his eyes starting to droop.

"Good night, cub," Remus whispered.

"Tell, Se'vus too," Harry murmured.

"I will," Remus promised. "Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake."

Harry smiled as he finally succumbed to sleep. Remus looked down at the child. So much in his short life that Harry didn't have to go through. But now Remus had him. He didn't know how he was going to really take care of him, but he knew that Harry was going to know that he was loved.

Remus stood up, waving his hand to dim the lights. He didn't want them completely off just in case Harry woke up believing that it was a dream.

"Good night, cub," Remus whispered as he closed the door. "Welcome home."

 **THE END**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone that showed your support with this story. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ALELIZABETH!**_

 **Please leave a review letting me know what you think of this story.**

 **Many hugs and kisses to you all.**

 **Mandancie :)**


End file.
